Rikichi et son zanpakutô
by Soul004
Summary: "J'avais espéré qu'en m'entraînant encore et encore, j'y arriverais. Pourtant, je n'entends toujours pas mon zanpakutô." C'est en ces termes que Rikichi exprime au capitaine Kuchiki la raison de sa mélancolie devant le spectacle de Renji brandissant Zabimaru. Pourquoi le jeune intendant n'arrive-t-il pas à communiquer avec son sabre ?
1. Chapter 1

Vous n'avez pas lu les 36 chapitres (et quelques) des foudres de Renji, et vous n'en avez pas l'intention ? Rassurez-vous, ce n'est pas nécessaire pour lire cette mini-fiction en deux chapitres... _La suite de cette note en bas de page, pour éviter un éventuel spoiler aux lecteurs/lectrices des foudres de Renji_.

**Mise en garde** : Pour celles et ceux qui lisent ou liront la fiction principale, ATTENTION, cette histoire bonus contient des spoilers (essentiellement, le chapitre 36 que je conseille de lire avant)

NB : Les foudres de Renji relatent les péripéties amoureuses de Byakuya et Renji, alors que rien ne va plus entre les mondes (Yaoi, rating M).

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Bleach est un manga de Tite Kubo, dont j'emprunte sans autorisation l'univers et les personnages, en espérant qu'il ne m'en voudra pas.

* * *

**Rikichi et son zanpakutô**

**Première partie**

La matinée avait été riche en émotions. Le seigneur Kuchiki se détendait, appréciant l'ombre fraîche des marronniers de la Cour d'honneur de la sixième division. Le bruissement des feuilles, agitées par une légère brise, n'arrivait pourtant pas à couvrir les cris qui émanaient du terre-plein central où s'entraînaient les plus jeunes recrues.

Là-bas se trouvait Renji, publiquement, le vice-capitaine de la sixième division, et dans l'intimité, son amant. Pour le Shinigami à la chevelure de feu, se détendre était synonyme d'agitation en tous sens, de déploiement d'une énergie qu'il avait dû se contraindre de retenir jusqu'à maintenant. C'était à travers ses éclats de voix qu'il manifestait son humeur. L'air vibrait de sa gaieté et sa joie était communicative.

Aussitôt que Renji était arrivé sur le terrain d'entraînement, les appels avaient fusé.

« Ohayo, fukutaichô !  
— Ohayo, Abarai-san !  
— Comment allez-vous, Abarai-san ?  
— Abarai fukutaichô, pourrais-je vous entretenir d'un problème survenu hier ? »... etc.

Réunis autour de lui, sous-officiers et soldats avaient interrompu leurs exercices matinaux et les conversations étaient allées bon train. La sociabilité de Renji n'étonnait plus son capitaine. C'était une qualité que lui ne possédait pas, et quand bien même il avait fait exceptionnellement quelques efforts en ce sens, dans le but inavoué de se concilier les bonnes grâces de son lieutenant, il ne désirait pas vraiment la développer. La distance qu'il y avait entre lui et les autres lui convenait parfaitement, du moment qu'elle ne s'étendait pas jusqu'à son amant.

Tous les deux venaient d'échapper à la menace d'une séparation forcée. Leur liaison, qu'ils s'appliquaient à garder secrète, avait été découverte le matin même par le seigneur Ginrei. C'était presque un miracle qu'ils pussent être encore ensemble.  
De retour du manoir Kuchiki, à peine en vue de la sixième division, Renji, libéré de l'anxiété que cet événement leur avait causé, s'était précipité pour évacuer le stress accumulé :

« Quelle chance, les premiers entraînements du matin ne sont pas terminés ! Je peux, taichô ? »

Comment Byakuya aurait pu résister à ce regard où miroitaient des dizaines d'étoiles d'excitation et de plaisir anticipé ? Comment aurait-il pu lui dire non, quand il avait pensé qu'ils seraient obligés de se quitter ?  
Entre les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Renji et sa volonté d'être, vis-à-vis de son lieutenant, un capitaine responsable, il se trouva, à cet instant, influencé par les battements de son cœur charmé.  
Devant Renji qui trépignait littéralement d'impatience, il hocha du menton, donnant son assentiment.

Sur un « Oh ! Merci, taichô », Renji était parti vers l'esplanade sans se retourner, échappant à la pile de dossiers qui devaient l'attendre après plusieurs jours d'absence. Quant à Byakuya, la perspective de se retrouver face au même problème administratif ne l'enchantant guère, il s'était dirigé vers la cour d'honneur et ses arbres séculaires, afin d'y trouver le calme et la tranquillité qui apaiserait son esprit.

Au bout de quelques minutes, l'attention de Byakuya fut attirée par une silhouette familière dont la présence avait un soupçon d'étrangeté. En temps normal, il ne l'aurait sans doute pas remarqué, mais rien ne se passait comme d'habitude, ce matin-là. Il s'approcha.

Rikichi, le jeune et intrépide intendant de la sixième division, se tenait adossé à un pilier de la galerie couverte qui séparait la cour d'honneur du terre-plein central, apparemment absorbé dans la contemplation de Renji. À cela, rien d'étrange quand on connaissait l'admiration qu'il portait au vice-capitaine. Cependant, à y regarder de plus près, il avait un air abattu et découragé, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas.  
Son reiatsu peu énergique, ses épaules affaissées, confirmèrent au capitaine que quelque chose n'était pas à sa place dans le portrait qu'il offrait.

Renji échangeait des passes d'arme avec un Shinigami peu expérimenté. À le voir faire, on aurait dit que le lieutenant entendait montrer à l'épéiste débutant tous les coups d'une vie en un seul exercice, et lui faire connaître le poids de son sabre pour chacune de ses fautes d'esquives. Rikichi soupira. Il allait reprendre la cage posée à ses pieds lorsque Byakuya intervint :

« Rikichi...  
— Oh ! Bonjour, Kuchiki taichô.  
— Rikichi, que signifie ta présence ici ? Ne devrais-tu pas t'entraîner, tout comme tes camarades ?  
— C'est que... Les papillons... bredouilla Rikichi, en désignant la cage.  
— Les messagers de l'enfer peuvent attendre. Comment espères-tu progresser si tu ne pratiques pas quotidiennement tes exercices ?  
— C'est que... même si je les fais, je ne l'entends toujours pas. »

Tout en parlant, Rikichi regardait avec envie le zanpakutô de Renji. Ce dernier était passé en shikai, et se battait à présent contre l'escadron tout entier. « _Mais à quoi pense-t-il_ ? se demanda Byakuya, _quel est l'apport de cet exercice pour nos aspirants_ ? » En effet, sur le terrain, c'était une belle pagaille. Si les sous-officiers arrivaient plus ou moins à s'en sortir, les pauvres soldats finissaient dans la poussière, sous les exhortations de leur vice-capitaine :

« Holà, holà, holà, on se relève plus vite que ça ! Un peu d'énergie, que diable ! »

Zabimaru serpentait parmi les Shinigamis, frappant le sol de son croc, soulevant un courant de pression spirituelle qui faisait retomber ceux qui s'étaient difficilement remis debout. À trois, à quatre, à cinq, ils se ruaient contre lui, hurlant un cri de guerre rageur, que Renji accueillait d'un rire moqueur :

« Ha, ha, ha, pas assez, pas assez ! Venez tous ! »

Pour un peu, on se serait cru dans les dojos de la onzième division !

Byakuya ferma les paupières. « _Je vais laisser passer... pour cette fois_ », décida-t-il. Il était intrigué par l'intendant, dont le regard était toujours fixé sur Zabimaru et Renji.

On ne pouvait que reconnaître la dextérité de Renji. Arriver à manier un zanpakutô aussi sauvage d'une façon si adroite était remarquable. Sous le désordre apparent de ses coups, résidait une précision telle qu'aucune blessure sérieuse ne serait à déplorer à la fin de cet exercice un peu spécial.

« J'aimerais tellement être comme lui, déclara Rikichi, mélancolique, en saisissant la poignée de son sabre, pendu à sa hanche.  
— Renji est... Renji. Qu'admires-tu précisément en lui ?  
— Son extraordinaire force, son courage, sa volonté, répondit Rikichi, le regard poursuivant les mouvements de son idole.  
— Tu ne manques ni de courage, ni de volonté, Rikichi. Quant à la force, chacun doit trouver celle qui lui est propre.  
— Mais... Mais j'avais espéré qu'en m'entraînant encore et encore, j'y arriverais. Pourtant, je n'entends toujours pas mon zanpakutô. »

Rikichi caressait le manche de son épée, les yeux toujours fixés sur Zabimaru. Byakuya s'étonnait. L'intendant avait une qualité spirituelle particulière qui lui permettait de s'occuper des papillons de l'enfer. Qu'il n'arrivât pas à communiquer avec l'esprit de son sabre était effectivement déroutant.

« De quelle manière se déroulent tes méditations ? ».

Rikichi reporta son attention sur son capitaine. Ayant fait de Renji son modèle, il aspirait à lui ressembler en tout, aussi imitait-il jusqu'à sa façon de s'adresser au seigneur Kuchiki, sans s'arrêter au manque de répartie de ce dernier, ou à ses traits impassibles. En cela, il était aidé par sa fonction d'ordonnance du capitaine lorsqu'il prenait ses quartiers à la division. Cependant, leurs rares conversations tenaient plutôt du monologue, que des battements de cils et des regards que l'habitude rendait expressifs suffisaient à entretenir. Aujourd'hui, jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche sur le calendrier de l'intendant, le capitaine s'intéressait à lui et lui parlait !  
Rikichi, d'un naturel plutôt optimiste, il faut le dire, oublia de suite son accès de déprime. Il affichait une mine réjouie en répondant avec verve à la question :

« Faire le vide en soi et écouter son cœur, n'est-ce pas, taichô ? Pour moi, rien n'est plus important que d'être un courageux Shinigami comme Abarai-san ; d'être fort un jour, comme lui avec Zabimaru. »  
Rikichi porta la main aux tatouages qu'il s'était fait faire sur le front, en hommage à sa volonté de ressembler à Renji. Ce qui occupait son esprit pendant ses exercices mentaux ne faisait aucun doute. Il continuait, cependant :  
« Je dois dire que j'ai tendance à être distrait, alors si un de mes papillons n'a pas la forme, cela m'inquiète, forcément. Mais, je me dis que cela fait partie de moi, donc, pas de souci ! Et...  
— Rikichi.  
— Oui ?  
— Cela est suffisant.  
— Ah, bon. »

Rikichi se tut, et resta miraculeusement silencieux. Byakuya avait fermé les yeux, le jeune intendant sentait instinctivement que toute autre parole serait malvenue.

Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à Byakuya pour discerner le problème qu'avait Rikichi. À présent, il cherchait les mots qui sauraient le mettre sur la bonne voie, car chacun devait parcourir seul le chemin de la reconnaissance de son zanpakutô.

« Rikichi, les zanpakutôs ont des sentiments, eux-aussi. Certains sont jeunes, imprévisibles, d'autres sont sages et sauront modérer leurs réactions. Mais, tous souhaitent une chose de la part de leur maître.  
— Laquelle ?  
— C'est à toi de découvrir ce que ton sabre attend de toi ».

Sur cette parole énigmatique, Byakuya quitta le jeune Shinigami, le laissant très perplexe.

« _Ce que mon sabre attend de moi ?_ s'étonnait-il, _mais, c'est moi qui attends qu'il me parle et me donne son nom !_ »

**fin de la première partie**

* * *

i) En effet, il vous suffit de savoir que, suite à des événements qui n'ont pas d'importance ici, Byakuya se trouve comme sur un petit nuage rose à l'issue du chapitre 36 – toutes perspectives gardées, bien entendu, ce qui explique son inexplicable bonne humeur.


	2. Chapter 2

loupiote :

Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

J'aime bien ces petits personnages, qui colorent les héros principaux d'une aura différente. Ils nous font percevoir chez eux ce qui n'est pas possible par d'autres.

Rikichi, par exemple, nous permet de saisir Renji autrement que comme un perdant, au moment où il apparaît (Renji, deux fois de suite laminé, d'abord par Ichigo, puis par Byakuya T_T). Sa fervente admiration pour lui m'avait touchée. Sans lui, Renji resterait l'éternel subordonné dévoué à son capitaine, ou bien l'ami prompt à la repartie qui se querelle avec Ichigo, ou alors le tendre "frère" de Rukia, qui se fait souvent houspiller. Avec lui, il devient un exemple, un modèle à suivre.

Et auprès de Byakuya, Rikichi arrive à agir au naturel, coursant après ses papillons dans le corridor, faisant de notre capitaine quelqu'un de plus humain.

Alors oui, j'aime ce petit Rikichi !

* * *

**Rikichi et son zanpakutô**

**Deuxième partie et dernière partie**

La soirée s'annonçait belle. Byakuya et Renji étaient repartis pour le Hueco Mundo. La garnison retrouvait le rythme relâché des fins de journées, lorsque les tâches importantes étaient terminées et que seules quelques corvées secondaires restaient à exécuter. C'était l'heure des exclamations joyeuses, des interpellations d'un côté à l'autre de la cour, des promesses de retrouvailles entre amis.

Quelqu'un se démarquait dans cette atmosphère légère. Sourcils peints froncés, regard sérieux, il observait encore et encore son sabre, qu'il avait pourtant laissé dans son fourreau. Il secoua la tête, perplexe, et il plissa les yeux lorsque les trois perles de ses mèches entortillées vinrent frôler sa joue. Puis, il la détermination s'inscrivit sur son visage : ce soir, il irait s'entraîner !

Traversant le bois le plus proche du Seireitei, Rikichi se dirigeait vers le coin préféré de Renji. Il supposait que le terrain d'entraînement favori de celui qui l'inspirait dans toutes ses actions serait propice à ses progrès. Il avait emmené avec lui, pour le dérider, le papillon qui s'était attaché aux pas du capitaine Kuchiki(1), surnommé par conséquent Abarai numéro 2 par l'aristocrate, et qui semblait d'humeur triste depuis son départ.

Rikichi trottinait, bavardant, comme à son habitude, sans se préoccuper du fait que son singulier interlocuteur ne lui répondrait pas :

« Le vice-capitaine était particulièrement en forme, n'est-ce pas ? Ah ! J'aurais bien aimé aller au Hueco Mundo, moi aussi... Vivement que j'ai un shikai ! Eh ! Où vas-tu ? »

Le papillon de l'enfer, une idée bien à lui en tête, avait décidé d'un autre chemin que celui que Rikichi voulait prendre. Le jeune intendant courut à sa poursuite.

« Reviens ! Mais reviens donc ! Kuchiki taichô n'est pas par là, s'écria-t-il, en agitant les bras. Ah là là, dire que je vais passer ma soirée à essayer de t'attraper au lieu de m'entraîner », déplora-t-il, alors qu'il faisait une pause pour reprendre son souffle, les mains sur les hanches.

Par-delà une clairière, le jeune Shinigami déboucha bientôt devant une prairie. Il s'arrêta devant la vision saisissante qu'offrait ce lieu en cette période de l'année. Les herbes fleuries ondulaient doucement sous la brise du soir estival. Le parfum des fleurs, mêlé à celui de la terre, parvenait à Rikichi en effluves délicats et chauds. Il se sentait bien, ici. C'était un festival de gaieté et de vie. Les oiseaux gazouillaient à l'orée du bois, mille insectes rampants ou butineurs s'activaient à trouver la graine ou le nectar dont ils feraient leurs repas. Parmi eux, Abarai numéro 2 virevoltait entre un massif de marguerites et un parterre de coquelicots, parsemé de bleuets. Rikichi sourit.

« Bien sûr, ici, c'est bien mieux pour toi. »

Il accorda donc son caprice au papillon déprimé. Il l'avait élevé avec soin. C'était une brebis qui s'écartait souvent du troupeau, mais qui possédait d'exceptionnels dons spirituels, pour un messager de l'enfer. Du fait du caractère particulier et indépendant du lépidoptère, Rikichi s'était pris d'affection pour lui durant sa formation et le gâtait trop au goût du capitaine Kuchiki. À la fin de son apprentissage, il lui faudrait pourtant se résigner à le laisser partir.

Laissant le papillon à son butinage, Rikichi s'assit en tailleur, son sabre nu sur les genoux. Il ferma les yeux et commença à méditer. « _Faire le vide dans mon esprit_ », se remémora-t-il.

C'était vite dit, mais beaucoup plus long à réaliser. Mille pensées couraient dans son cerveau, sur un chemin d'impatience formé de briques d'espoir. « _Si j'ai bien compris ce que Kuchiki taichô m'a dit, je dois me mettre à l'écoute de mon sabre, et non pas me contenter d'attendre qu'il me parle_. »

Y avait-il une réelle différence là-dedans ? Rikichi n'en voyait pas vraiment. Jusqu'alors, il avait fait le vide en lui, puis il avait laissé son cœur se remplir des sentiments qu'il éprouvait. Sans doute n'était-ce pas la bonne méthode. « _Que suis-je censé faire une fois le vide accompli dans mon esprit ?_ »

Rien.

La réponse jaillit soudain avec une clarté étonnante. C'était si évident ! Ce n'était pas de ses propres sentiments que son cœur devait se remplir, mais de ceux de son zanpakutô, de cette partie de son âme qu'il ne connaissait pas encore. Il devait lui réserver cet espace, pendant la durée de cette communication privilégiée. Il lui fallait écarter ses rêves de gloire partagée avec Abarai-san, son admiration pour lui, sa propre envie de devenir fort, et toutes ses impressions chaleureuses que lui procurait la compagnie de ses biens-aimés papillons, tous ses petits soucis quotidiens qu'il portait en lui, tel un père inquiet pour le bien-être de sa progéniture.  
Rikichi referma les yeux, se concentrant uniquement sur le toucher de la lame, seul témoin de la présence et de l'existence de son zanpakutô en ce monde : sa surface parfaitement lisse, la finesse de son fil, sa pointe effilée, la froideur du métal dont elle était composée, son poids, faible si l'on tenait compte de sa longueur. Était-ce son imagination ou bien s'allégeait-elle ?

Un pouls, fragile comme les prémices d'une éclosion, pulsa sous les doigts de Rikichi. Un courant d'air lui balaya le visage, tandis que l'incertitude envahit soudain son cœur.

Esseulé et malicieux, Abarai numéro 2 vint fureter familièrement auprès de son dresseur. Il en aimait la patience infinie, car, peu importait ses facéties, il ne se mettait jamais en colère.

« Ah zut ! J'y étais presque, soupira Rikichi, distrait par le frôlement des ailes du papillon sur son nez. Et puis, quoi, alors ! harangua-t-il, exhortant son sabre à ne pas lui en vouloir, si tu fais partie de moi, tu dois bien comprendre que ce n'est pas parce que j'ai du mal à me concentrer sur toi que je ne pense pas à toi ! Fais un effort, montre-toi ! » s'écria Rikichi, frustré, en ouvrant les yeux.

Ce fut alors qu'il s'aperçut de l'absence de son sabre sur ses genoux. Il porta instinctivement la main à son oreille, dégagée par les perles qui emprisonnaient ses cheveux. Accroché le long des mèches, il sentit un objet dont il reconnut sans peine la forme : un papillon ! À peine l'eut-il frôlé de ses doigts qu'une aile aux écailles de cristal coloré s'en détacha, et qu'à son oreille fut susurré, dans le murmure le plus timide et fluet qui soit : « Souffle de la prairie, tel est mon nom. S'il te plaît, prononce ces paroles après moi : Tourbillonne ! Souffle de la prairie ! »

Comme Rikichi s'exécutait, l'aile qu'il tenait entre ses doigts s'éleva pour battre une fois, comme le ferait un éventail, en accrochant les derniers rayons du soleil. Alors, une spirale de vent s'éleva dans les airs, pirouetta sur elle-même, faisant se courber les fleurs, entraînant dans sa course le pollen s'élevant de leurs étamines. Puis, elle se dispersa en même temps que l'aile retombait vers le Shinigami, voltigeant telle une feuille qui aurait épuisé sa vie.

Rikichi examina le nouvel état de son zanpakutô. Il le tint entre les paumes de ses mains. Il était sans voix. Son shikai était... spécial. Il n'avait rien de ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il n'affichait pas la menace mortelle que portait en lui le croc de Zabimaru, ni n'engendrait l'étrange sentiment de peur qui vous envahissait lorsque la lame de Senbonzakura disparaissait en de multiples instruments de mort qui vous frapperaient sans que vous vous en rendiez compte. « _Non_, songea Rikichi,_ Souffle de la prairie est si délicat et si beau qu'il est bien difficile de le prendre pour une arme. On dirait un bijou._ »

Le turquoise et le vert s'entrelaçaient sur ses ailes transparentes, dessinant des nervures aussi fines que des fils de dentelle ajourée. Son corps était aussi noir que ses propres cheveux, et ses ailes postérieures avaient une nuance brune qui rappelait le teint de sa peau. Tout compte fait, son shikai lui ressemblait. Il n'était pas un grand gaillard bien bâti, comme Abarai-san, pas plus qu'il ne possédait la grâce et la présence imposante de Kuchiki taichô. Il avait une force bien à lui, une sensibilité à nulle autre pareille qui lui avait valu de se voir attribuer la responsabilité de ses êtres à l'existence si fragile qu'étaient les insectes ailés.

Il restait trois ailes à l'éclat toujours vibrant, et dans chacune d'elles, Rikichi devinait qu'un secret se cachait. Un jour, il les connaîtrait tous, mais pour aujourd'hui, il était satisfait. Il savait déjà que plus sa volonté serait grande, plus l'attaque recelée dans leurs battements serait puissante. Le tourbillon deviendrait tornade. Au lieu de semer des graines aux quatre vents, elle répandrait l'effroi et balayerait ses ennemis. Oui, il deviendrait fort et il combattrait aux côtés de Renji...

L'incertitude l'inonda encore. Il devina qu'elle provenait de Souffle de la prairie. Il ferma les yeux et rechercha le contact de son sabre. Son monde intérieur n'était pas encore à sa portée. Seules les voix s'incarnaient dans son esprit.

« C'est parce que je pense encore à Abarai-san que tu te renfermes dans ton cocon ?  
— Tu aurais préféré un autre zanpakutô. Un qui soit impressionnant, comme Zabimaru, se lamenta Souffle de la prairie, d'une toute petite voix.  
— J'avais tord. Je ne pensais pas vraiment à toi et à moi, dit Rikichi à son sabre. C'est pour cela que tu ne me parlais pas ?

— "..."

— Écoute, ce n'est pas parce que tu ne corresponds pas à l'idée que je me faisais de mon zanpakutô que tu ne me plais pas. Tu ne vas pas encore te taire, n'est-ce pas ?  
— Vraiment ? Mon apparence te convient ?  
— Elle en surprendra plus d'un ! Crois-moi, question impression, tu n'as pas de souci à te faire. Bon, je ne peux pas dire qu'avoir un bijou dans les cheveux au lieu d'empoigner une arme digne de ce nom soit très flatteur pour mon image de guerrier. En plus, d'un point de vue pratique, ça ne va pas être évident du tout pour s'entraîner. Au fait, est-ce que tu peux t'accrocher ailleurs que dans mes cheveux ? Parce que, tu vois...  
— Je le savais. Je suis ridicule comme zanpakutô... interrompit Souffle de la prairie, dans un murmure désespéré.  
— Wouah ! Mais non, enfin ! s'écria Rikichi, affolé d'avoir vexé l'esprit de son sabre enfin éveillé. Excuse-moi, excuse-moi, rien de tout cela n'est important ! Tu es très beau, et j'ai adoré ton vent. Bientôt, je serai capable de te manier comme il le faut, tu deviendras puissant, et nous montrerons à tous qu'ils auraient tort de se fier à ton apparence. »

Le silence qui suivit rendit Rikichi très anxieux. « _Quel maladroit je fais ! Il se montre, et je ne __trouve rien de mieux que de le critiquer_. »

« Je viendrais à toi si tu m'appelles », déclara finalement Souffle de la prairie, sur le point de disparaître.

Son zanpakutô devait être jeune, pensa Rikichi. Il ne paraissait pas sûr de lui. Et puis, il avait l'air assez introverti, alors que lui, c'était plutôt le contraire, sans compter qu'il était doté d'un optimisme à toute épreuve. Ils allaient former un tandem intéressant. Il sentit Souffle de la prairie reprendre confiance.

Alors que le sabre reprenait sa forme de base, il confia à Rikichi, dans un ultime soupir, l'appel de son shikai. Avec un tendre sentiment, son maître murmura à son tour, comme en écho : « Envole-toi ! Souffle de la prairie ». Puis il éclata de rire, brandissant le zanpakutô vers le soleil couchant comme pour saluer sa renaissance. Abarai numéro 2 voleta autour du fourreau, et Rikichi leva son index, sur lequel l'insecte vint se poser :

« C'est grâce à toi ! Le sous-bois n'était vraiment pas le bon endroit pour un zanpakutô comme Souffle de la prairie. Le savais-tu ?... Ah ! J'oubliais le capitaine Kuchiki ! C'est aussi grâce à lui. Est-ce que vous vous êtes donnés le mot ? Pauvre Souffle de la prairie, il se demandait si je l'accepterais. Rien d'étonnant qu'il n'ait pas voulu se montrer alors que tout ce que j'avais en tête, c'était Abarai-san et Zabimaru ! Mais je crois que je l'ai rassuré, tout compte fait. Maintenant, il va falloir que je lui prouve que nous allons être de bons partenaires l'un pour l'autre. »

Pensif, Rikichi regarda son sabre comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Son partenaire ! Un compagnon qui se battrait avec lui, dont il apprendrait des techniques prodigieuses qu'il saurait utiliser aussi magistralement que le faisait Abarai fukutaichô avec Zabimaru. Un compagnon assez timide, légèrement complexé, mais, peu importait son aspect ou son caractère, Souffle de la prairie était unique et lui appartenait.

Passant l'épée à sa ceinture, Rikichi entreprit de rentrer à la sixième division. Sur le chemin du retour, il imaginait déjà monts et merveilles, découlant de l'apparition de son shikai.

« Quand Abarai-san reviendra, j'aurais beaucoup de choses à lui raconter et à lui montrer. Et puis, il faudra que je remercie le capitaine. C'est qu'il pourra compter sur moi, maintenant. Des patrouilles, des missions, des dangers. Ce que ça va être excitant. Peut-être même que je n'aurais plus le temps pour m'occuper de vous ! Hum, il va falloir me trouver un remplaçant, comme gardien des papillons. Arg ! Mais reviens ! Je plaisantais, voyons... »

Trop tard, Abarai numéro 2 s'était envolé à la recherche d'un coin sombre pour pleurer, et Rikichi perdit le reste de la soirée à essayer de le retrouver !

F I N

* * *

(1) Cf Les foudres de Renji, chapitres 20 et 25

* * *

NdA : Je ne connais pas le japonais, donc à part Ohayo ! ou des mots très simples grappillés au détour d'un animé, impossible pour moi d'écrire quelque chose en japonais, puisqu'une langue n'est pas uniquement une question de vocabulaire.  
C'est pourquoi j'utilise le français dans le nom et l'appel du shikai de Rikichi. J'ai recherché des sonorités plaisantes et des images évocatrices. Je ne sais pas ce que cela donnerait traduit en Japonais : c'est peut-être horrible à l'oreille...


End file.
